La fan qui n'était plus fan
by Crowny
Summary: Parodie - Après la fille qui se mange un poteau, la fille qui tombe dans une bouche d'égout. Où pourquoi les OC pourtant si populaire ne le sont pas tant que ça. Drabble à prendre avec ironie !


_Je sens déjà les critiques arriver, mais je tiens à dire tout de suite que non je ne vise personne et que toute ressemblance possible avec vos histoires contenants des personnages OC est involontaire. Pour la simple est bonne raison que je ne lis aucune fic One Piece contenant des OCs ... Il s'agit donc d'une parodie que j'ai écrite pour rire un peu car je trouve que dans ce fandom il y a beaucoup (trop) de fics de ce genre. (C'est un peu comme les ZoSan, ça pullule ... NON PAS TAPER, je m'excuse ooooh fan de ZoSan T_T). Bref, juste pour dire que je ne vise personne et que si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas ! N'oublions pas que OP ne m'appartient pas (snif), mais qu'il s'agit de la création d'Oda._

_Drabble (à quelques mots prêt) dédié à **Pump'King** ! ;)_

* * *

**.**

**La fan qui n'était plus fan.**

**.**

* * *

Laura était une jeune femme de 17 ans tout à fait ordinaire qui se considérait comme étant plutôt chanceuse, mais qui n'avait pas de capacitées spéciales particulières si ce n'est son don en danse classique et en mathématiques. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était particulièrement belle, ni moche, mais il s'agissait d'une adolescente typique du XXIème siècle qui n'avait comme seul signe distinctif sa passion démesurée pour One Piece.

Alors qu'en ce jour d'hiver notre jeune héroïne marchait tranquillement pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus celle-ci glissa soudainement sur une plaque de verglas. Dans sa malchance, elle tomba la tête la première dans une bouche d'égout en travaux qui se trouvait juste à côté. À partir de ce moment-là, sa chance avait définitivement tourné.

Laura se réveilla quelques temps plus tard sur un sol dur. Elle se frotta les yeux et observa ce qui l'entouré, non sans faire une grimace de dégout face à l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Ce qu'elle vit la rendit muette de stupeur, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ... n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant si. Un sourire niais apparu sur son visage. Elle y était, elle était dans l'univers de One Piece ! Son plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser.

Devant ses yeux se déroulait un combat titanesque opposant l'équipage des Mugiwaras à une centaine de marines. Laura décida alors de rejoindre son équipage favori pour montrer sa valeur et les choses qu'elle avait apprises dans son monde. Fière de son raisonnement, elle se mit à courir vers les combats. Grand mal lui en pris, car dans un vrai combat les mathématiques ne servaient pas à grand-chose, de même que faire des pointes.

À peine arrivé sur le champ de bataille que Laura se fit repérer par trois soldats qui se mirent à courir vers elle dans le but évident d'en découdre. Apeurée, l'adolescente hurla d'un cri si féminin que Sanji se tourna brusquement dans sa direction, prêt à sauver une demoiselle en détresse. Mais ce qu'il vit le refroidit. La demoiselle en question était recouverte d'une chose vert-marron gluante qui dégoulinait sur tout son corps et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas très engageante pour le cuisinier. Dégouté par cette vue, il tourna le dos à Laura et retourna à ses occupations premières.

« Nami-saaaaan, Robin-swaaaaan, laissez-moi vous sauver, mellorines »

Laura, qui avait vu la scène, blanchit tout à coup quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses pirates préférés ne viendraient pas la sauver. Alors, elle cria …

« MAAAAAAMAAAAAN, AU SECOOOOOURS ! »

… puis elle s'évanouit en voyant les marines prêts à la tuer sans la moindre hésitation.

Dans un hôpital, Laura se réveilla en hurlant. Elle s'était faite repêcher par un ouvrier qui passait par là et l'avait vu glisser. Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, depuis ce jour-là, Laura fut traumatisé par son ex-manga favori, ne regarda plus jamais aucun épisode et n'en parla plus jamais. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? :)**


End file.
